Ancient Hope
by MyDarkMystery
Summary: What can be done when history is set and darkness can't be stopped. In the year 1070 BC one kingdom is destined to fall. Millions are certain to die. And light is but a flicker to fade. Fate was bond until one girl entered the picture and changed it all. AU
1. The Dream

_**''Special note''**_

_**All chapters have been read and corrected**_

_**suggestion reread all chapters**_

_**for better understanding**_

**_thx._ **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP

**Title:** Ancient Hope

**Summary:**_ In the year 1070 B.C. __the half a century rule__ of the Lian kingdom came to an end. Darkness has corrupted light. Hope has been lost __along with__its rulers - the Lis__. Xun Zi, murderer of the last king__ now rules the lands and skies as King. There is no longer light, but now in the darkest hour, there has been a shift in time and light shines again._

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/ Humor

**Some notes**

**First, this fanfic is the first fic I have ever made, so it may not be the best out there, but I will try my best to make it good. You may see some grammar mistakes here and there, yes, I know they suck, but please just bear with me for now. I'm trying to make sure I catch every mistake I make.**

**Secondly, please try to understand that life is hard with me at times, and that updates won't be as frequent; but since I'm on vacation, I'll try my hardest to update whenever I can. As soon as school starts, I'm afraid I have to hit the books and bid the internet goodbye (for a bit), but there will still be updates, of course.**

**Thirdly, I'll try my very best to make this one a great story! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Dream**_

* * *

_The wind had gone silent._

_The kingdom had fallen as its ground reigns with fire and destroys everything in sight. Screams of horror echoed the city as the dark army marched everywhere, destroying everything that stubbled along their way. The sun was no longer shining, but the smoke of fires, burning bodies and buildings covered the skies, making darkness flood the land. The great kingdom of Lian was no more. The birth of the dark king had come. Xun Zi had broken down the walls of Lian and had killed every single soul in the kingdom, including the Lis, the kingdom's former rulers._

_The war was lost. Darkness had won, yet one final battle was still at work_

_The crashing of swords cringed as ash filled the air._

_''I won't let you win!'' yelled an amber eyed warrior in the ground as he bled from his arm. Fire surrounded the fight,_ _making his long messy brown hair appear like flames sticking to his face and neck._

_''I have already won' responded a red eyed warrior as he applied more force to his sword._

_''I will never forgive you, Xun'' Li whispered back as an evil smirk formed on Xun's firm features._

_''I never asked for forgiveness, Li'' he said back. With fury, the amber eyed warrior shot towards Xun, who quickly jumped to the side, dodging the ambered eyed warrior. He saw an opening, and swiftly gave him a strong blow to his stomach. He growled, but suddenly elbowed him across his face, making his lip bleed slightly. Getting back in stance, he thrust towards the young warrior._

_CLANG!_

_The amber eyed warrior pushed Xun back, and attacked him with a fast thrust. Xun parried the attack, and gave the amber eyed warrior a strong stab to his shoulder. The two flipped back, and landed gracefully. As soon as their feet hit the floor, they shot towards each other again. The amber eyed warrior swiftly dodged multiple sword thrusts, and attacked with a powerful downward strike as Xun smirked, and disappeared from sight, appearing behind the young warrior with a sword at his neck._

_''What made you think you could win me against me, Li'' Xun chuckled pressing his sword against Li's skin, making him bleed slightly._

_''Look around you, Li. Your so called kingdom has fallen'' Xun whispered to his ear as he forced him to look around the city._

_''The rivers are flooded with the blood of your people, even your family" he said harshly as he pushed the warrior to the ground. The amber eyed warrior blinked back tears as he heard his last words. His family was indeed dead. He was the only one left, so he couldn't disappoint them._

_''You won't win'' he whispered back as he balanced himself back up with one knee, and reached for his sword. Xun back was turned to him watching the city fall with fire and screams. It brought music to his ears._

_''The last heir dies here'' he whispered as he brought his sword up, and swiftly turned to him bringing his sword down..._

Emerald eyes fiercely opened as a young girl sat up almost instantly, gasping for air.

''Not again'' the girl whispered as sweat dripped from her auburn hair to her bed. Gripping onto her pendant that was given to her by her mother, she closed her eyes and tried to convince herself that it was only a dream once again; the same dream she had been having for a couple of days already.

Strangely, they all started and ended the same.

Turning to her clock, she started her morning like she always did.

''Hoeeeeeeee!!!!'' her voice echoed all over the house as she fell off her bed.

That was Sakura Kinomoto for everyone. A typical 5'7, 17 year old girl – well, maybe not so typical, but that was how she started **her** day.

Getting up quickly, she ran to her bathroom and prepared herself to go to school. She was in her final year in Tomoeda High. Stripping from her pajamas, she stepped into the shower. She knew she was late, but there was no way she was going to go to school smelling like drool. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall letting the water wash her tan and lean body, sculpted by the cheerleading she went through every day to stay in shape. Her legs were long, muscles showing with every little move she made. Matching her frame were a pair of green eyes that seemed to brighten up everything it came across with. She was what people would call a boy's fantasy.

Opening her eyes, she turned off the water and stepped out. With a sigh she took her towel and dried herself up.

Quickly dressing up, she grabbed her satchel, and ran down the stairs of her house. It was a nice two story yellow house with three rooms, and a yard surrounded with beautiful flowers, and a small wall lining their property.

The air smelled like it always did. It was the smell of freshly made coffee and bacons. Smiling, she stepped into the bright kitchen, the sun shining in through the windows, hitting the peach painted walls. A round table was in the middle of the room with three plates of food waiting to be eaten.

''Good morning'' Sakura said cheerfully as she placed her bag in the table and turned up to see her father. He was 40 and had auburn hair and honey brown eyes slightly hidden behind his glasses. He was slightly tan from visiting excavations, and was a teacher in Archaeology. Smiling, he looked at Sakura.

''Good morning, Sakura'' Fujitaka Kinomoto said to his daughter as he poured himself coffee and sat on the table.

In a desk near the table was a picture of a beautiful young woman in her late 20's. She had bright emerald eyes very much like Sakura's, but had long wavy dark gray hair. Her complexion was a stark contrast to Sakura's tan, which was creamy white. She was a model, and she is Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura's mother. She died from an illness when Sakura was only 6 years old at the age of 32.

"Good morning, Okaa-san" Sakura said, smiling as she traced the picture with her finger tip. In the picture her mother had the same pendant she had on. A silver necklace with five cherry blossom petals forming a heart hung unto her neck. Touching her necklace once again, she smiled. This was the only thing that reminded her of her mother every day. It reminded her that Nadeshiko was with her all the time. It was the only thing she cherished from her mother's belongings. For some reason, she believed she had to have it on, no matter what.

Turning her attention to the kitchen, she looked around noticing someone was missing...

''Move it _kaijuu_. I'm late for class'' came a voice behind her as she was pushed to the side and let the young man pass her.

''I'm no _kaijuu_!" Sakura yelled to her older brother as he grabbed a toast and took some juice.

''Once a monster, always a monster'' Touya Kinomoto smirked as he ate his breakfast. Unlike her father and herself, Touya Kinomoto had messy black hair matching his dark almost black eyes. He was in college with his best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro. He was 23, and like always was still as overprotective of his little sister (though he won't admit it), no boy could ever get close to her without passing him first.

''I'll show you a monster'' Sakura said back as she stomped on his foot hard, causing him to drop his toast and attend to his foot with a growl.

''Sakura Kinomoto'' Touya growled, glaring at her. Giggling, she looked up to her clock and felt her face pale.

''Hoeeeee! I'm late!'' Sakura yelped as she grabbed her stuff and kissed her father, who chuckled at her everyday routine.

''Save my food, dad. Bye." Sakura yelled running to the door, picking up her skates.

"Bye, '_niichan_'' she giggled as she heard him growl after her while she closed the door. Sitting down quickly, she placed her skates on. Standing up, she locked her protection gear on and looked around quickly. Her gaze stopped at the empty house next to hers. The house's sign caught her attention.

**''Sale''**

It had been empty for some time now. No one had bought it yet or so she thought. The house was just like hers, with some differences in shape and color. The roof was a dark blue and the rest was white.

Sighing, she looked back down to her watch.

''Hoeee! '' she groaned skating off to school.

She was late as usual.

* * *

''I do believe it's your third time being late this week, Kinomoto'' Yoshiyuki Terada calmly said as Sakura stood beside the door, looking at him embarrassed. 

"Yes, Sensei"' Sakura said taking a glance at her class as she listened to them share their giggles and laughs at her lateness, causing her cheeks to reddened even more.

Sighing, Terada-sensei looked to his left where the buckets hang.

"I'm sorry, Kinomoto; but you know school rules. Being late more than once, and you're out in the hall'' Terada said as Sakura nodded, grabbing the buckets as she walked out, looking like a cherry. Closing the door, Terada began his lecture.

Sakura sighed as she placed her stuff on the floor and carried the buckets of water and stared at the empty hall.

''Who invented this bucket rule anyway?'' Sakura muttered to herself as she tapped her foot on the ground. Her foot step echoed the hall as she sighed, frusrated. The hall was way too quiet for her. Sighing once more, she stopped her tapping as a poster hanging on the wall caught her attention.

**''Winter Spring Formal''**

It was one of the biggest dances of the year. It was two days away, and she had no date. Of course, she had been asked to go by a number of guys, but she was still waiting for someone to ask her; someone she thought to be out of her league. He was popular, not that she wasn't, but she wasn't exactly confident. And **the **guy just happened to be one of the most popular guys in school. Sure Sakura was like one of the popular girls in school and all but she never though she was up to his league. High School...a place where your judged by the way you look or by the people you stand with. What a place to be at. Thankfully for Sakura her friends kept her going and her sweetness towards everyone got alot of people to like her. She was one of those few who cared about everyone and didn't base any one by status.She had her times where she had to stand up for herself and her fellow students that where considered low standard to there school. She was truly one of a kind.

But back to **the** guy, he was one of those drop dead looking guys. With black messing hair that shined everywhere he went, with a light tan and very yet nice muscular body 6'0 and deep blue eyes and great smile to match package was Tenchi Su. Captain of the soccer team and quarterback to the football team. This was Tenchi Su **the **boy of the year and crush in Sakura's eyes. Sure it started out as mere attraction but for Sakura it grew into something more, not love, yet not far from it. To her Tenchi was one of the nicest boy she had ever met, he was charming, smart, and good to all the students or so she thought. But remember the keyword was **to her**. Sure Tenchi was a nice boy **to her **but to every one beneath him...well lets just she he wasn't so nice or charming. But Sakura never seemed to notice this.

''Two more days'' Sakura whispered to herself. Sighing, she put the buckets down. ''What's taking him so long anyway?'' she asked herself. Two weeks had passed since she heard a rumor going around, saying that Tenchi was going to ask her to the dance. As much as it wasn't a shock to most students, it was a shock for her.

''Maybe it was just a rumor'' she said to herself as she turned and hit herself against the wall.''I'm so stupid'' she muttered to herself as she hit her head against the wall yet again, not noticing someone behind her.

''Did you know they say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?'' came a deep male voice, startling her as she jumped and came face to face with Tenchi Su. Blushing Sakura shook her head.

''Good morning, Sakura''

"Good morning, Tenchi" Sakura said, smiling brightly as he looked down at her buckets.

''I see you're late again'' he said, chuckling as shook his hall pass at her. ''You should wake up earlier'' he suggested as she blushed.

''So what brings you here in the hall?'' Sakura asked, picking up the buckets, not noticing how he eyed her.

''Bathroom'' Tenchi said, straightening himself as she turned to him.

''Well you should get back to class. You wouldn't want you to end up like me'' she giggled making him chuckle.

''I suppose'' Tenchi said turning to leave but stopped half-way.

''Can I ask you something?'' he asked.

''Yes?'' she asked.

''I know the answer may be yes, but do you have a date for the dance yet?'' he asked as her eyes widened softly.

''No'' Sakura answered, shaking her head.

''What? I would have expected you to have someone by now'' he laughed. ''I know it's late notice and all, but would you mind going with me'' he asked, making her almost drop the buckets.

''I mean I would have asked earlier, but I thought you already had a date and...'' Tenchi kept going, but she cut in.

''I would love to'' Sakura said smiling as he smiled and nodded, coming close to her.

''Really?'' he asked making her blushed.

''Yes'' Sakura said, avoiding his eyes.

''Do you like me Sakura?'' Tenchi asked so close to her she could feel his breathe.

''Y-Yes, of course, I do'' she stuttered as she let him take the buckets and place them down; he straightened up to her face once again.

''No, do you really, like me like me?'' he said, bringing his hands up her shoulders.

''umm...'' Sakura muttered as she looked in his blue eyes and felt her cheeks redden. He was far too close, and the way he lowered his head and closed his eyes and held onto her shoulders made it seem like he was going to kiss her, so she nervously closed her eyes and waited for what she thought was going to be her first kiss.

She waited, but nothing ever came. Opening her eyes, he no longer was looking at her but behind her. Turning slightly to her left, she saw Terada standing next to the door with the rest of the class watching her. Sakura felt the heat rise beneath her neck and covered her face.

''Hoe'' Sakura whispered, embarrassed.

''I'll see you later, Sakura'' Tenchi coughed as he walked off quickly.

''Yeah'' she whispered off to him, and turned back to her teacher.

''Kinomoto" Terada coughed.

''Class time is a time to learn not time for...teenage activity'' Terada said as she blushed and nodded. ''I expect you to carry on with your buckets and... nothing else'' Terada said as she nodded.

''I'm sorry'' she whispered as her class burst out laughing.

''Class settle down'' Terada-sensei said trying to calm the class down and then started a lecture explaining how school was important and how it should be respected and how all students should obey the rules.

School was truly being unfair with her that day. It certainly couldn't get any worse, could it?

* * *

**Well, there you have it folks. **

**The first chapter of this long story, I suppose. What do you think? Is it good or bad? Should I continue writing it?**

**I need your opinions.They matter a lot to me!**

**Life is truly a mystery...**

**Yours truly,**

**MyDarkMystery**


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. CLAMP does

**Title:** Ancient Hope

**Summary:**_In the year 1070 B.C. the half a century rule of the Lian kingdom came to an end. Darkness has corrupted light. Hope has been lost along withits rulers- the Li's. Xun Zi the murderer of the last king now rules the lands and skies as King. There is no longer light, but now in the darkest hour, there has been a shift in time and light shines again . __**AU**_

**Genre:** Romance/Adventure/Some Humor

**R&R**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**So it begins**_

* * *

**Tomoeda High **

**Lunch**

''Hoee'' Sakura squealed as both of her close friends Rika and Naoko told her about the morning incident.

''What an act Sakura'' Rika joked as they sat around the school trees eating their lunch like they always did since kindergarden.

Rika Sasaki was Sakura's friend since their kindergarden years. She had beautiful short burgundy hair that reached her shoulders. She was slim and curvy and had a tan color with burgundy eyes. Like Sakura she was a cheerleader and nice person to all, but was shy and quiet. She enjoyed making people happy and helping teachers out especially Terada-Sensei. She was a very talented young woman when it came to cooking and sewing.

''I agree Sakura, I can use these morning acts as an ideas for my books'' Naoko said as she fixed her glasses and smiled.

Naoko Yanagisawa like Rika was one of Sakura's close friends. She had short light brown hair that reached her chin and grew down to her neck. She was slim and curvey in the right places. Her skin was light tan and wore glasses that covered her light brown eyes. Like Sakura and Rika she was nice to all, and loved sharing her ideas of books she read. She was one of the top rated smart students in her Tomoeda High. Her talent was writing stories and reading as many books she could get.

''I can't believe this happened'' Sakura said as she opened her lunch box.

''I can, I told you the rumor was true'' Naoko smiled as she took a piece of her lunch.

''Hai, if only Terada-Sensei wouldn't have opened the door you two would have kissed'' Rika giggled as Sakura blushed.

''Hai, I think we would have'' Sakura blushed as she remembered how close he was.

''Hoee'' she said making them laugh.

''Now we all have dates to the dance'' Naoko squealed clapping her hands as Rika's face saddened.

''I don't think I'm going'' Rika whispered as she placed her food down making Sakura and Naoko look at her.

''Nani why not'' Sakura asked as Rika slightly smiled.

''Oh Sakura, you know guidelines ban teachers and students from having a relationship'' Rika whispered as her eyes watered. Rika had been going out with Terada-Sensei since junior year. The only ones who knew were Sakura and Naoko. Terada-Sensei was 23 and Rika was 17 so school rules banned them from having a relationship.

''Oh Rika I'm so sorry'' Naoko said as she hugged her friend.

''Its fine, we talked about this and decided it was for the best'' Rika said but sighed.

''But then I start thinking about so many things, like what about prom. I want to go to prom with him, but I can't...'' Rika said as she cried silently.

''Rika'' Sakura whispered feeling bad for her friend.

''Well we don't have to go to prom'' Naoko said as she released Rika from the hug.

''Yeah we can have our own party'' Sakura said smiling.

''With food, soda, music'' Naoko added.

''Yeah screw prom'' Sakura laughed as the three of them laughed and lied down on the grass.

''What would I do without you guys'' Rika giggled brushing away her tears as she looked up to the sky.

''I really do love him you guys'' Rika whispered feeling a warm feeling just saying those words.

''Yea my thing for Mika is growing as well'' Naoko whispered thinking about her date. Mika was a very nice and handsome boy. He had spiking black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was in the soccor team and in her standards a perfect body. He had met her in science and had fallen for her ever since. Unlike Tenchi, Mika was a really nice guy to everyone, not only did he have the looks or attitude but he also had brains like she did and shared many things in common. This was her dream boy and maybe future husband.

''I mean anything could happen, we can run away and get married and have kids'' Naoko said making Rika laugh.

''You and your fancies'' Rika giggled as they continued talking, not noticing Sakura silence.

_''Love huh''_ Sakura thought to herself watching the clouds. All Sakura did was listen to her friends relationship's. She wondered when she was going to experience it. She knew she liked Tenchi, but didn't know if she felt the four letter word for him yet. And what if he didn't like her that way. Sighing she began to think of other things… like her dream

_''I wonder who they were''_

_''Who was that boy''_

_''And why am I dreaming about them''_

She could still remember how the fires burned, and how the people died and screamed in agony. She even remembered the smell of the blood and flesh. But what she remembered the most was the dark man with his blood red eyes.

''What scary eyes'' Sakura whispered , dazed.

''Sakura'' Rika and Naoko's shout brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up at them she noticed they were sitting up and looking down at her seemingly worried.

''Hai'' Sakura asked as she sat up.

''We have been calling you for like five minutes now'' Rika said worried as Sakura looked at them confused.

''You have'' Sakura asked.

''Are you feeling alright?'' Naoko asked.

Sakura scratched her head and smiled. "Hai, just a little tired." Her friends looked at her, unconvinced.

''Ok'' Naoko said exchanging uneasy looks with Rika who nodded.

''So what was today's lecture about?'' Sakura asked.

''Oh it was interesting today'' Naoko said, taking out her notes.

''Hai it was'' Rika said smiling.

''We were talking about unknown kingdoms'' Naoko said.

''That sounds cool'' Sakura said as she moved in closer, her curiosity drawing her to the conversation.

''Yea… there was this one kingdom that was sucked in by water I think'' Naoko said, looking in her notes.

''Atlantis'' Rika giggled.

''Yea that's what it's called, it was so beautiful but the gods flooded it'' Naoko said as Sakura gasped.

''Why would they do that'' Sakura asked.

"Its one of does mythology stories''

''According to Plato for generations the people lived simple, virtuous lives. But slowly they began to change. Greed and power began to corrupt them. When Zeus saw the immorality of the people he gathered the other gods to determine a punishment. The rest is needless to be said''. Rika said as Naoko raised her eye brow impressed.

''Guess you paid attention to the lecture Rika, not just to Terada-Sensei'' Naoko smirked as Rika blushed.

''Oh shut up, I read it some where'' Rika said making them laugh.

''This does sound interesting'' Sakura said while Naoko flipped through her notes.

''This one gave me the chills'' showing it to Rika.

''Yea'' Rika agreed.

''What's it's about?'' Sakura asked nervously, suddenly feeling a burning sensation in the pit of her stomach.

''Well this kingdom has no name. The documents were burned, left to ash'' Naoko said as Sakura's eyes widened.

''Burned as in fire, right?'' Sakura asked, thinking about her dream.

''Hai what else would burn be'' Naoko laughed.

''You see by how this story goes, this kingdom had ruled for a pretty long time, but they were in war with some other wanna-be king, so in the end the wanna-be king won and burned all the people in the kingdom alive. With the rulers he was much crueler, he tortured them and decapitated them. No one survived, it was a massacre'' Naoko said, shivering slightly.

_DIIIING_

The bell rang causing the girls to jump.

''Pretty exciting, huh?'' Naoko said as Sakura felt chills run down her spine.

''I hate that story'' Rika said, picking up their stuff.

''Here Sakura you can copy my notes'' Naoko said handing her the notes.''Make sure to look at the pictures, there really intense'' Naoko said with stars in her eyes.

''H...Hai thanks'' Sakura answered as they walked to class.

''So you didn't talk to Tenchi'' Rika said as they walked up the steps.''No, he was probably busy'' Sakura sighed, while Rika giggled.

''He'll probably call you'' Rika winked making Sakura turn to her, shocked.

''You didn't'' Sakura said, surprised.

''Yes I did, he should be calling you tonight'' Rika and Naoko laughed stopping in the hall before going their separate ways.

''What would I do without you guys'' Sakura squealed giving them a hug.

''Oh you guys…remember to watch the stars today'' Naoko said excitedly as Rika nodded her head.

''Nani, why?'' Sakura asked.

''Why am I not surprised Sakura?'' Naoko laughed.

''The planets line up tonight'' Rika answers as Sakura giggles.

''Oh I remember now'' Sakura said blushing slighty at her forgetfulness.

''Yea who knows when it's going to happen again, that's why I'm taking pictures and video tapping it'' Naoko squealed clapping her hands.

''Hai, hai lets go to class already'' Rika said shaking her hand. ''Hai, Ja'ne Sakura'' Naoko smiles as they walk off.

''I'll see you guys tomorrow'' Sakura laughs as she walks off.

**After School**

Putting on her skates, Sakura skated home. Stopping by the Penguin Park, she looked around as little kids played and ran around. This park held many memories for her.

''Oi Sakura-chan'' came a male voice making her turn and smile.

''Yukito-san'' Sakura smiled as she hugged him.

Yukito Tsukishiro was Touya Kinomoto's best friend. He was 6'0, he had dark grey messy hair with a light snow like tan with dark brown eyes that were covered with his glasses. Like Touya he was 23 and went to college and shared part time jobs with Touya. He had met Touya when he was 16 in Tomoeda High and was best friends ever since. He had been Sakura's old childhood crush as well, but she soon learned she liked him as she liked her father and brother. She only held strong family feelings for him. He was very nice and helped Sakura every time he could.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked smiling.

''Just skating around,are you just coming from my house'' Sakura asked.

''Hai Touya's home, we just came back from school'' Yukito smiled making Sakura groan, hearing her brother's name.

''Are you going to Nakura-chan house?'' Sakura asked. Yukito had been going out with Nakura Akizuki for a year now. She was one of the jumpiest women Sakura had ever met.

''Hai, I think Touya's going out with Kaho tonight'' Yukito grinned at the smile on Sakura's face . Touya had been going out with Kaho Mizuki for four years now. She was a very nice, weird lady. She was sure her brother was going to propose very soon.

''Hai'' Sakura said looking down to her watch.''I'm late'' Sakura sighed knowing today was her turn to cook.

''I see it's your turn to cook tonight, well I won't keep you then'' Yukito asked as she smiled giving him a hug.

''You can come and eat if you want'' she asked as he shook his head.

''Arigato, but Nakura is cooking me a meal tonight'' Yukito answered.

''Ok then'' Sakura said.

''Ja'ne Yukito-san, say hi to Nakura-chan for me'' she giggled as she skated off.

'' Hai, Ja'ne Sakura-chan'' he called out.

Smiling she continued skating until she got home. Taking of her skates she unlocked the door and stepped in placing her stuff aside. Quickly she ran to the kitchen.

''I'm home'' Sakura yelled as she walked to the kitchen and prepared herself to cook.

''Oi Sakura'' came Touya voice.

''Hai, what is it Onii-chan'' Sakura said turning on the fire.

''I want noodles, don't burn them kaijuu'' he yelled back.

''BAKA'' she yelled back trying to surpass a giggled.

''Aren't you going to Kaho-san tonight'' Sakura called out.

''You ran into Yuki didn't you'' he asked as he walked in the kitchen. ''Hai'' Sakura said boiling the water.

''Hai I am, but want to eat first'' Touya said as she nodded.

''I'm taking her a plate so don't burn the food kaijuu'' he smirked as he saw steam burn out of her ears.

''ONII-CHAN YOU BAKA''

**Later**

Sakura, Fujitaka, and Touya sat in the table as they ate their noodles.

''This is good Sakura, arigato'' Fujitaka said making Sakura smile and nod.

Touya heaped his fork with Sakura's cooking and began eating with exaggerated care. "Hai, I guess it's pretty good…" Sakura smiled in response to the compliment, but Touya continued. "For a Kaijuu". For that remark, Touya earned himself a nice, painful stomp on his left foot, and he dropped his fork down in pain.

''Sakura'' Touya gritted through his teeth as Sakura grinned at him.

''Otou-san I have news '' Sakura said ignoring Touya's glares as he continued to eat.

''Oh?'' Fujitaka asked.

''I got a date to the dance'' Sakura said eating more of her noodles and smiled.

''That's nice to hear, with who?'' he asked.

''Tenchi Su, who's in senior year'' she smiled at how calm the conversation** was **going but winced as she heard a fork hit the plate hard. Fujitaka stopped eating and turned to his son who was gripping onto the table cloth hard. Turning she looked at Touya as his bangs covered his eyes.

''You're going with Su'' Touya asked looking up and startling her with his eyes.

''H...Hai'' Sakura answered uneasy.

''No your not'' Touya said as he began eating again. Angry at his out burst Sakura dropped her fork hard as well and glared at him as he looked up and met her blazing emerald eyes.

''And why not?'' she argued.

''You don't know that boy Sakura, I've heard and seen many things and I don't want you with him'' he said back placing his fork down.

''Touya you don't want me with any guy'' she yelled. Yes she was angry now.

''Stop it you two'' Fujitaka said softly as they ignored him.

''No I don't, and that's because boys these days only think about getting in your pants'' he yelled as Sakura smirked.

''So you're including yourself too right'' Sakura snarled back as Touya looked at her shocked.

''Sakura'' Fujitaka said also shocked. Banging his fist on the table and making Sakura jump, Touya glared at her.

''If I find out you go with him I swear to our mothers grave I will find him Sakura, and will take pleasure beating the crap out of him'' Touya spat as Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

''Enough'' Fujitaka yelled banging both his fist on the table.

''Insulting each other like that was bad enough but bringing your mother into this has crossed the line'' Fujitaka said as Touya look down shamefully and Sakura's eyes watered. ''I want you two to apologize for how disrespectful you were to each other, is that clear'' Fujitaka yelled. ''I said is that clear'' Fujitaka yelled once more. Both Touya and Sakura where shocked at their father's outburst, he was usually calm but not today.

''Hai'' Touya said as he looked to Sakura.

''I'm sorry for what I said Sakura, but I know I'm right about this one and you'll understand when you're older and for your sake I'm not taking back what I said'' Touya said as he closed his eyes and waited to hear her yells.

''I hate you'' she whispered as his eyes opened in shock and stared into her's, wanting to know if she truly meant it. Standing up, she ran to her room and ignored her father's cries.

**Later**

The sun had gone down as the stars shined through Sakura's window. Sitting up she wiped her tears. Touya was not going to mess up her chances with Tenchi. He didn't know what he was talking about. Tenchi was nice, smart and everything she wanted. Sighing she went to her desk top and sat on her chair and looked outside. Touya had tried to come in but Sakura had locked her door and ignored his calls.

''What time is it'' Sakura said as she looked to her watch.

**10:00**

''Hoee'' she whispered. She had fallen asleep for a pretty long time.

_Ding Ding_

Sakura's cell rang as she picked it up.

''Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking'' Sakura said.

''Hey Sakura-chan, its me Tenchi'' Tenchi said through the line.

''Tenchi'' Sakura said smiling.

''Hai, I wanted to call you and see if you still wanted to be my date'' Tenchi said as Sakura's smile faded remembering what Touya said.

''Sakura are you still there'' Tenchi asked.

''Hai, hai'' Sakura said as she grabbed her bag and took out Naoko's notes.

_''Touya''_ she thought.

''I would like that'' Sakura said.

''Hai, well see you tomorrow'' Tenchi said making Sakura smile.

''Hai Ja'ne'' Sakura said.

''Ja'' he said as he hung up. Sighing Sakura placed her phone down.

She wanted him to talk to her, but she guessed he was busy. Looking back to the notes she began to copy. As she flipped the pages she found a note from Naoko.

**''Sakura remember to watch the planets line up to night ''**

Giggling she moved her chair to the window and opened it as she sat down. Flipping to more pages she saw the shape and sizes of the buildings of the unknown kingdoms. Stopping she looked at the burned unknown kingdom, for some reason it gave her the chills. Flipping once more she gasped bringing her hands to her mouth.

''Is this some kind of joke?'' Sakura whispered as she stared at the picture.

In the page was a picture of her necklace or her mother's necklace. Quickly she read Naoko's note about it.

**The only carving found**

''That's it'' Sakura whispered in frustration as she sat back on her chair holding onto her necklace.

''Just a weird coincidence'' Sakura whispered to herself looking at her ceiling and down to her necklace.

''It has to be'' Sakura said as she looked up to the book and reached for the notes once again. Sighing she looked at the picture. Naoko was a very good drawer, especially when it came down to copying down notes. This was no mistake. That had to be how the necklace looked like. It looked exactly like the one she was wearing. The five petal heart necklace on the notes and around her neck were exactly the same.

_''What's going on''_ Sakura thought as she traced the picture with her finger tip. Suddenly a thunderbolt cracked in the sky scaring Sakura off her chair. Standing up quickly she looked out her window.

''Hoee'' Sakura screamed watching the sky filled with dark gray clouds as another bolt cracked on the ground sending a white flash of light thundering to the ground. Blinded by the light Sakura closed her eyes and crouched down trying to avoid it. As it faded away she opened them and stared back out her window.

''What the...'' she muttered to herself as she stared down from her window to the street. The white light poured into the gray haze and instantly a glowing purple color appeared in the center of the street. It looked like some kind of portal she had seen in movies.

''This is a dream'' Sakura said to herself as she saw it grow 10 times it size. Her eyes widened as she saw a stranger jump out the portal and run away from it and stop only to turn around and face whatever was going to come out.

''This is dream, this is a dream'' she whispered to herself as she saw a larger figure emerge from the purple light.

_''Oh my god, why does this happen to me''_ Sakura thought as she stood up and ran out her out of her room, running down the stairs she noticed no one was awake.

''Oh yea go to sleep when all the weird stuff happens'' Sakura said to herself running out of her house. Bringing her hands to her face to prevent herself from yelling she fell back in shock.

Standing in front of her had to be the biggest, ugliest **thing** she had ever seen. It reminded her of a troll, very tall like around 12 feet, with a long face and large nose, and rotting teeth that were gritted towards its enemy. It had no hair on its head, its eyes were red with a black pupil in the center of it making him look even more dangerous since his complication was a dark gray/black color. He wore ripped pieces of gray clothing covering his upper body and south section. In his hand he held a 6 feet wooden stick that had silver spikes engraved in it, begging to stab someone with it.

Sakura had never seen nothing like it. This was definitely a kaijuu. Feeling bad for the creature's opponent, Sakura turned to the person. Being closer now she could tell the person was a male as his chestnut hair came out of his hood and a cloak, but his face was hidden in the shadows of it. The guy stood bravely a couple of feet away from the creature. From where Sakura sat the guy wasn't even half the size the creature was. Trying to figure out if this was a dream Sakura stood as neither of them sent her a glance.

_**(A/N: this is going to be an ancient language, you will learn what it is later on)**_

_''Hvat's nema þat vörð Tipto''_(You chose the wrong day to chose a fight with me Tipto) The young man said getting in his stance.

_''Tungl sjötrungnis Li''_ (What are you doing in this time Li) The creature named Tipto chuckled.

_''Elsólar böl hjálm ok bryn''_ (That is none of your concern) The young man gritted out.

_''Tungl sjötrungnis''_ (It may not be mine, but to my master it is)Tipto snarled back as the young man glared at him.

_''En æsir urðu illa við hvarfhjálm ok brynju''_ (You and your master and his servants can go burn in hell for all I care) The young man spat out as Tipto growled in fury.

_''Þat hafði Xun ok í sættargerð sinni'' _(Respect master Xun you bastard) Tipto yelled as he ran to the young man causing small earthquakes to happen as the floor cracked slightly.

Sakura stared in horror as she watched the creature run towards the stranger. One minute they where talking in some weird language and a minute later the creature launched himself towards the stranger.

''What is going on'' she whispered hiding behind a bush.

_''Var þá ger sætt af ásanna hendi við hana''_(What kind of man hides in his castle while his servants fight all his battles, he's a coward) The young man smirked as he flipped over him, in mid air and reached into his cloak and pulled out a sword landing behind the Tipto.

_''Þenna kýs ek'' _(It ends here) The young man said. Tipto turned around and threw his stick full speed towards him as the stranger suddenly disappeared and reappeared on it, he did that step again but appeared in front of the creature and slashed his stomach. Green blood started to ooze out of the wound.

_''Tók hjálm'' _(Damn..you) Tipto growled as he held onto his wound but suddenly smirked.

_''Þá buðu þessir at spyrja kynni hann'' _( What are you smiling about, happy you're going to die or just enjoying the pain) The young man smirked as Tipto chuckled and spat out blood.

_''En er þeir fóru fyrir land fram, reru dvergarnir á boða ok hvelfðu skipinu''_ (Big talk little wolf, but i was just remembering the day your father died, don't you remember) Tipto chuckled as the young man gripped onto his sword.

_''Sættargerð''_(Bastard) The stranger hissed as a dark green aura arised and surrounded him.

Sakura was confused, but suddenly felt something evil approach them as chills went down her back. Turning back to the portal that was still there she noticed black smoke emerged and slowly floated towards the warrior. Her gut screamed danger as it got closer to him and he seemed not to notice.

Without the stranger noticing Tipto moved his fallen weapon up from the ground. Satisfied that his master's energy had come to aid his attack Tipto prepared the last attack.

_''Oh no'' _Sakura thought as she saw it get closer to him. Not knowing if she should scream or run back in her house where she should have stayed, she did the most stupidest thing she could have possibly done. She ran towards the stranger hoping to get there before it did.

_''Þá spurði Fjalarr'' _(You die tonight) The warrior snarled as his sword glowed a darker green never noticing the weapon and dark energy behind him.

_''Þá er Þa'' _(So do you) Tipto yelled as he monitioned his weapon forward expecting it to hit him straight on.

''Nani'' The warrior said as he turned and prepared to block the attack with his sword but was startled as a female voice yelled out.

''Look out'' Sakura yelled tackling the stranger to the floor, nearly missing the attack. Not wasting anytime Sakura stood up and grabbed the guys hand and ran as fast as she could to Penguin Park.

_''I hope this guy has a plan'' _Sakura thought as they reached a corner but she was suddenly pulled back and thrown against the wall harshly.

_''Þá mælti''_ (Who are you) The guy yelled at her as he pressed his sword on her neck. Shaking, Sakura took a good look at the stranger. He definitely had messy chestnut hair. His skin seemed smooth and tan, but was harsh and firm at this time. Looking into his eyes for the first time she found intense amber eyes gazing down at her frightened emerald ones. She felt as if she had seen him before, and it suddenly hit her.

''You're the guy from my dream'' Sakura whispered as he raising his eyebrow at her.

''Þá mælti'' (Who are you) he said once again as she closed her eyes just to avoid his gaze. She had a small pink aura surrounding her body, he was surprised he didn't notice her at all.

''Look I don't know who you are or even if you understand me but that thing is going to kill you. We have to get away'' Sakura whispered hoping he could understand her as she opened her eyes and found him walking back towards where they had come from.

''Hey...stop he's over there'' Sakura said running and stood in front of him before he could reach the corner. Suddenly she felt so small as his amber eyes gazed down at her harshly.

''Move'' he hissed making her eyes widen. This was the first time she had heard him talk in **normal** language beside the weird one he had been speaking in.

''Iie'' Sakura whispered very slowly as his grip on his sword tightened making her gulp. Sakura realized the stranger was eyeing her and looked down just to blush. She was wearing her pjs. Looked down, blushing as she noticed she was still wearing her pj's; A pink spaghetti shirt that gave him a good view of her cleavage, with her matching pants as she stood bare foot. His gaze had stopped in her chest area making her blush harder.

''Perver..'' she yelled as she brought her hands up her chest but were grabbed as she gasped in shocked. He lowered his face to her chest as he held her hands tightly, not allowing her to escape as she tried to move away.

''Where did you get that'' he said letting her go as she placed distance between them.

''Get what'' Sakura yelled still mad he had the nerve to talk to her.

''Your necklace'' he said making her expression change to a surprised one.

''Hoe'' Sakura said confused as she felt something wrap around her waist only to look down to giant fingers.

''HOEEEE'' Sakura yelled as she was lifted in mid hair only to come face to face with the creature.''Oh god'' Sakura whispered in horror as she saw her life flash in his eyes in seconds.

_''Nú hykk Tipto segja'' _(Put her down Tipto) The stranger yelled as his aura surrounded him again, getting back in his stance.

_''þýtr Alföður Li'' _(I don't think so Li) he yelled launching his weapon at him once again causing him to move back while Tipto took the opportunity and ran towards the portal.

''Oh no'' Sakura whispered in terror seeing he was running towards the portal.

''Let me go'' Sakura yelled struggling but only caused the creature to tighten his grip on her.

''Please let me go'' Sakura yelled as tears fell down her eyes. She wished the stranger or her family would help her. Reaching the portal the creature jumped in making Sakura's eyes widen in shock and fear.

''NOOOOO'' she yelled as darkness surrounded them but then colors bursted out of no where causing her eyes to close as they floated deeper and deeper into the mouth of the portal.

Her day had just gotten worse...

* * *

**Till next time **

**Hope u liked **

**Life is truly a Mystery...**

**Yours Truly,**

**MyDarkMystery**


	3. Syaoran Li

_**Disclaimer:**__I_ don't own CCS. CLAMP does

_**Title:**_Ancient Hope

_**Summary:**__In the year 1070 B.C. the half a century rule of the Lian kingdom came to an end. Darkness has corrupted light. Hope has been lost along with its rulers - the Lis. Xun Zi, murderer of the last king now rules the lands and skies as King. There is no longer light, but now in the darkest hour, there has been a shift in time and light shines again **AU**  
_

_**Genre:**_Romance/Adventure/Some Humor

**_R&R_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Syaoran Li...**

* * *

**Lian, The forbidden Forest, 1070 B.C**

The rain poured from the sky, lightning striked its skies. The forest was dark and wet while animals and creatures hid knowing, something evil was yet to arrive but also felt drawn for they felt something warm they had never felt before. The thunder roared louder as the awaited arrived. Suddenly another bolt came from the sky and hit the ground in a fabulous display of light which covered the darkness and faded away as large figure stood in the rain and looked around.

Tipto knew he was finally home. _Lian_

He had made it back to his time in one piece and brought back the hope to this land, yet the destruction as well. Lord Xun would be very pleased with him. Smirking he looked down.

In his hand, he still held a small petite girl. She was a human. Her auburn matched her tan complexion as the rain poured down at her drenching her clothes. How could this girl hold the power to change history when her own weak body couldn't take the portals simple energy he asked himself. While he had his battle with Li, he hadn't felt her aura once. But once his trap was about to get Li he felt a strong determined aura rise from no where and saw her push Li out the way. Gritting his teeth he tightened his grip on her.

_''þeim stýrðu goð'' _(It would have worked if it weren't for you) Tipto hissed.

Her eyes twitched slightly, ready to open from their slumber unconscious state.

Feeling the water pour on her skin Sakura slowly opened hers eyes. Everything was so burly and for the first time in her life she felt weak and drained. The colors were too dark for her. She closed her eyes and she let the water pour on her. She was really tired and wanted to sleep and just as she was a thunder bolt bursted from the sky forcing her to open her jolt awake, coming face to face once with the same creature of her nightmare.

_''No it's a dream''_ Sakura whimpered to herself as she felt the creature's breath on her face.

_''It can't be real'' _

_''Wake me up''_

_''Wake me up'' _Sakura screamed in her head feeling its fingers tighten around her.

Opening her eyes once again she saw this was no dream or nightmare, if this were, his fingers wouldn't be hurting her right now.

''Oh my god'' she whispered in fear receiving an evil chuckle in return.

_''Hann gerir svá'' _(Your god can't help you here girl) Tipto whispered seeing the fear in her eyes. He loved it. Never once had he seen so much fear.

_''þá fuku inn spænirnir'' (_Where's your brave little aura now girl) he laughed evilly._''ok missti hans'' _(Now give it to me) Tipto whispered dangerously,thunder striking and flashing his red eyes.

Well Sakura of course was still in shock. She was wet, in a dark forest, had no idea where she was, and now had the face of the ugliest creature she had ever seen within an inch of her own. So what did she do you may ask, well this is what she did.

''Ahhhhhhhhhh'' she let out a loud pitched scream that echoed through the forest as Tipto growled in fury and shook her until she went silent.

_''vildi svíkja han'' _(Do that again and ill rip out your tongue out) Tipto hissed.

''Let me go'' Sakura whispered making him laugh.

_''eftir honum nafrinum ok missti'' _(I see you speak the tainted tongue, well that won't help you here) Tipto said as Sakura looked around her surroundings. She had to go away and once she did she had to run. She was definitely in a forest, and not the fairy tale one but the evil, dark one.

''I don't understand why you brought me here, what do you want'' she whispered using all her courage to turn back to him.

_''þverliga hvers'' _(The necklace) Tipto answered getting a confused look from Sakura in return.

''I don't understand'' she said as he grunted and pointed to her necklace surprising her. He understood her but couldn't speak her language. And he also wanted her necklace and guessed the stranger she had met probably wanted it to.

''If I do give it, will you take me back'' Sakura asked. Smirking he nodded.

''Ok then'' Sakura whispered as she slowly took it off and held it above his. It hanged as Tipto reached to grab it but Sakura let it slide out of her hand. Almost instantly he released her and reached for it. Landing on the grass, Sakura ignored the pain on her foot and gathered up all her strength and stood up and ran into the forest as fast as she could.

Tipto eyes widened seeing the necklace fall. Not caring for the girl he dropped her and reached for the necklace before it could touch the ground. Laughing he stared at his hand as he opened it to see the necklace. His laugh immediately died out as he looked down at his hand. Shaking in fury he threw down the necklace at the realization it no longer carried the pendant, and growled in agony. He looked around for the girl who had disappeared. Still keeping her scent that was some where deep in the forest he followed her. No one tricked Tipto Hin and lived. She died tonight.

Gripping onto her pendent Sakura ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest. As soon as she heard him yell she knew he knew he didn't have what he wanted. Smiling she looked down to her mothers pendent. Sure both items where important to her and it was a hard choice to even consider but she decided if she were to give something it would be the necklace not the pendent.

Slowing down she stopped to feel any small earthquakes and grinned when she felt nothing.

''I got away'' she whispered relieved, and fell to her knees. Her legs burned because of the fall she had.

''I'm so tired'' Sakura whispered. Slowly her eyes fluttered. ''And where am I'' Sakura questioned looking around the forest.

''I want to go home'' Sakura finally said as her eyes fluttered close only to feel loud earthquakes, but it was too late for her to run for sleep overtook her.

Tipto had caught her scent and jumped on the trees to avoid her from feeling his steps. It had worked and now she lay on the ground just waiting for him to get her. Smirking he walked to her.

_''þeir skyldu freista véla'' _(Foolish girl, what made you think you could out run me) he chuckled getting closer to her. With both fists touching he reached out, mid air and summoned a weapon as he separated his fist showing his large axe.

Standing in front of her he shook his head.

_''en mælti sér til kaups einn drykk af'' _(Maybe in your next life you'll learn to make the right choices ) he declared reaching down and taking the pendent from her hand. Examing it he smirked. This was it. The pendent that was written in the history books and lost in time as well.

_''Hann er eigandi ok'' _(Now to finish you off) Tipto said lifting his axe forward and bringing it down quickly to end her life.

CLANG

Metal met metal.

Tipto's eyes widened in shocked as he stared down at the young man.

_''Li''_Tipto gasped.

_''þá fuku inn spænirnir'' _(Sorry I'm late) he smirked as his aura glowed harder breaking Tiptos axe: instantly making him step back, frightened, and still holding onto the pendent.

_''en þverliga Li'' _(Li calm down) he tried to reason. He was no fool. He knew when he could pick a fight and in the condition he was in he wouldn't last a minute.

_''en þverliga'' _(Calm down) the warrior named Li chuckled darkly walking towards the creature and away from Sakura.

_''hvers dropa af miðinum sumarit manna verk beiddi hann at gegnum er en þverliga'' _(You disrespected my father in front of me and bring this girl into our time and expect me to calm down) he said as his aura glowed darker.

_''heldr vel'' _(Li have pity) Tipto tried to talk as the warrior narrowed his amber eyes noticing what Tipto was holding onto so tightly.

_''of gæddan hefir'' _(Give me that) he whispered getting in his stance alarming Tipto.

_''hefir bági'' _(Give you what) Tipto asked as the rain poured down on both of them.

_''Hann er eigandi Skíðblaðnis'' _(You know what I'm talking about, don't make me ask again) he hissed as Tipto saw the aura around his sword and gulped.

_''at kalla hann son níu mæðra eða'' _(As much as you want, you know you cannot change history) Tipto said preparing to give his last attack.

_''níu mæðra eða'' _(I know I can't, but..) Li said talking a quick glance at Sakura causing Tipto to smirk.

_''Hér er hann kallaðr jötunn Vimrar vaðs Li'' _(Don't even think about it Li, that girl couldn't even take the portal's energy) Tipto laughed looking her way and turned serious.

_''Úlfr Uggason hefir kveðit eftir sögu Baldrs langt skeið''_(She can't possibly change the fate of this forsaken land, you all are doomed) he whispered turning back to Li only to have him face to face with a sword at his neck.

_''Ok sem kvað Einarr enn skálaglam'' _(And who are you to make that judgement) Li whispered as his bangs covered his eyes._''Ok sem kvað Einarr enn eftir'' _(Who are you to say our fate can't be changed) he hissed looking up to knock the breath out of Tipto's lungs. Tipto felt as if he had just seen death itself. The eyes of the young man were possessed by the devil himself.

_''foldar vörð á fyrða'' _(Get away from me) Tipto yelled pushing him off as he stepped back almost slipping.

_''At væri borit'' _(Just die damit) he yelled throwing his axe towards Li who only disappeared before it could hit him, reappearing behind Tipto in a low stance as he straightened up.

_''sem''_(How) he asked turning to face the warrior in awe.

_''nemi dauðs drykk'' _(You will never know) Li whispered as he stared at the green blood that dripped from his sword.

Widened in shock Tipto stared down at the hole in his chest. His heart was gone as well as his life. Blood oozed from his body as he fell to his knees.

_''At væri borit bjórs'_' (Forgive me master) Tipto finally said as he collapsed.

Wiping the blood off his sword the warrior turned to the creature and took the pendant. Giving it one last look he placed it in his cloak and turned to the girl. Slowly he walked towards her as the rain seemed to come to a stop.

''Idiot'' he whispered looking down at her. Her aura surrounded her and protected her from the cold. He had never seen anything like it, a person's aura was meant to be called out not come out on its own.

Sighing he took off his cloak and put it over her as he picked her up.

''Welcome to Lian'' The warrior grunted carrying her out of the forest.

**Utada Village**

**Later**

The rain had slowly stopped leaving only the rain drops dripping from trees, plants, and houses. The sun had come out and shined down making up for what the rain had caused. Somewhere in a room Sakura laid sleeping softly. Everything seemed normal yet odd. Laughter and music surrounded the air. This was not normal, at least not for Sakura.

Slowly Sakura stirred and brought her hand up to rub her head.

''nii-chan'' Sakura whined wishing he would turn of the music.

Opening her eyes she looked up to the ceiling like she did every morning but noticed something weird.

''Blue'' she whispered wrinkling her nose in confusion.

''My ceiling isn't...'' she said sitting up quickly and looked around the unfamiliar place.

''Hoeee'' she yelled as she fell out the bed in shock. Taking deep breaths she laid on the floor not moving as her fingers felt the floor texture. The floor was made out of wood. A dark brown that was certainly not her rug. Standing up she looked around the room; rather small and simple. There was one bed, the same one she had fallen from, a small dresser next to the bed that carried a small candle, two wooden chairs against the deep blue walls and a small room connected to her room which she guessed was the restroom.

''Where am I?'' Sakura whispered as she stared around the room hoping it would some how change back into her room.

''Ok calm down, take deep breaths'' she said to herself as she stood up and paced around the room. She had also noticed she didn't feel weak anymore, but normal like nothing had gone wrong. Her leg no longer burned but was healed.

''Ok this is some dream, yes a dream, and some how I can't wake up'' she said to herself pacing around but stopped as a certain object caught her sight.

Sitting on the chair was her pendant, but not only was it there but so was the other piece. Hoping it wasn't an illusion she slowly walked towards it and almost cried as nothing moved or seemed to fade away. Taking it in her hands she quickly put it over her head and closed her eyes savoring the moment.

''But how'' Sakura whispered clearly remembering the 13 foot troll. Shuddering she rubbed her exposed shoulders and walked to the door. The door suddenly felt rather large as she stared at it. What could be behind it? Would something or someone be awaiting her? Or could this possibly be the way back home. Taking in a deep breath she reached for the knob, gently she twisted it as the wooden door opened slightly.

''See that wasn't so hard'' she said to herself opening the door fully and was pleased when nothing awaited her. But then again was disappointed when she walked out. This was not her home or anything familiar to her. Hearing the laughter and music she decided to follow it as she walked the hall. She had no idea if it was day or night and sadly her room didn't come with a window.

Slowly she walked hoping nothing dangerous would pop out of nowhere. She passed many doors and guessed they where rooms like her's. The hall was narrow and led to stairs, the floor was brown and the walls were a peachy color with paintings that hanged from it. It was a nice place she thought.

Reaching the stairs, she continued and walked down the steps as the laughter and music got louder. Reaching the end of the hall Sakura saw more doors but one caught her attention. The door was a red not brown like the rest and was opened slightly as bright light shined through it. The laughter and music had reached its top volume so she guessed it came from that door. Quickly she walked towards it and peeked through only to see many people. They were drinking and dancing and talking. This was obviously a bar so it meant she was in some kind of hotel or something. Everyone seemed happy, they danced and laughed and joked. This didn't seem like a place of evil to her, nor did she feel uneasy.

Sighing she looked down and noticed she was a mess. Her hair she guessed was messy and her cloths weren't as clean as they should have been. And to top it off she hadn't showered and she was bare foot.

''I can't go out looking like this'' she muttered as she noticed a coat hanger only a few steps away from her. And to her luck there were plenty of cloaks. Smiling she quickly grabbed a white cloak with a hood and put it on. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked back to the door and placed the hood over her head as she walked in.

Yes this was a happy place indeed. Everyone was laughing and not having a care for the world. They all dressed different though. The women wore dresses that covered them from head to toe, or long shirts. The men wore pants and long shirts or cloaks. Everyone had their own style. Careful not to bump into anyone she sat in one of the chairs and watched. The room was large, maybe 20 tables or so covered the floor, the counter was in the middle of the room against the wall and had alot of liquor. The walls were also peach and the floor was brown as well. Taking a glance she looked to her far left and read a sign that said **Exit**, if anything happened she would run to it as fast as she could. She had hoped she hadn't caught anyone's attention with the hood and all but no one seemed to notice her, or so she thought.

In the dark right corner of the bar sat a hooded figure as well. His amber eyes never left her sitting figure as he sat and watched her every move. He had felt her as she walked the halls. She apparently didn't know how to control her aura, which would attract many people and creatures and possibly enemies towards her.

''Welcome to Miyo's Inn, the best inn in Utada '' A young woman suddenly said, startling Sakura as she looked up and met clear blue eyes. Sakura almost cried out in joy, this girl spoke her language or whatever. The girl or young woman had to be around her age. She had blonde twisted curls that reached her mid back. She had a nice slim body that was showed by the long dress she wore. It was tight around her chest area and puffed out a little. To top it off she had a nice complexion and beautiful blue eyes. She would certainly attract attention, and at this very moment was making Sakura's self-esteem seem very low.

_''Act normal'' _Sakura said to herself.

''Why aren't you a doll face sweetie'' The girl said smiling. Oh and she definitely topped it off with her perfect smile. Yes Sakura's self-esteem had certainly gone down.

''My name is Kiki Shun, and my grandparents own this Inn, would you like anything doll face'' she smiled as Sakura nodded.

''Umm, my name is Sakura..I wanted to ask where am...'' Sakura said but stopped. If she asked where she was, they would think she was some crazy girl who didn't know where she was at.

_''I am a crazy girl who doesn't know where I am'' _she thought as she smiled to Kiki.

''Umm can I have some lemonade'' Sakura asked hoping they had some.

''Sure thing doll face'' Kiki smiled as she turned and walked to the counter.

''That was easy'' Sakura said to herself suddenly feeling watched. Looking around the room she felt someone was watching her. Time seemed to stop as she looked around slowly but was brought back by a loud crash. Kiki stood up straight to an older man as she glared down at the broken cup on the floor (which happened to be Sakura's drink) and back up to the man.

''Look at what you made me do Tio'' Kiki yelled as the older man (who also happened to be drunk) laughed and hugged her. Standing up Sakura waited to see what the man would do next, if he insulted her in any way Sakura would step in but wasn't sure what she could do for this man was two times her size.

''My you seem to be getting more beautiful every sun rise Kiki'' Tio said as Kiki's serious expression didn't change. The bar had gone quiet and everyone waited to see what would happen next. Worried Sakura took a step but stopped as Kiki's expression slightly changed till she burst out laughing, making everyone laugh and continue their noise once again.

''Get off me you old drunk'' she laughed as she helped him sit down and patted his shoulder.

''Go easy next time ok'' Kiki said warmly, picking up the stuff she returned to the counter.

Sighing in relief Sakura sat down as Kiki came back with her drink.

''Sorry for the scare, but thats old Tio for you'' Kiki laughed as she nodded and drank from her drink. While looking around Sakura felt her breath stop as she noticed the figured man in the corner. It was not the way he looked in the shadows that scared her but that she knew and felt his gaze on her. Gulping she quickly stood never taking her gaze off him as she finally turned to Kiki who had been explaining the Inn's history to her.

''I think I'm going to go out for some air'' Sakura quickly said as Kiki smiled.

''Ok, see you around, oh and do be careful'' Kiki smiled as Sakura turned and quickly walked out the bar only to be greeted by bright sunshine. It was definitely day right now. Adjusting her sight to the light she noticed this was some kind of village or town. The people ran up and down the street with their cattle not caring if they hit anyone, only caring about getting their tasks done or getting to their destination. More stores were lined up down and up the street. The ground was dirt, not tile or anything like a sidewalk.

Quickly she walked fearing the man was following her.

Not looking where she was going she bumped into an older man and was sent towards the floor knocking her hood off.

''Watch it you little...'' The old man yelled but stopped as he admired her face.

''Sorry'' Sakura whispered and looking into the face of the man who now smiled down at her.

''Why hello there'' he said nicely. He seemed to be in his 30s and wore brown pant and a white shirt.

Smiling she thought it was a perfect time to ask. She preferred one person to think she was crazy than all.

''Sorry to ask, but where am I'' Sakura asked causing the man to look at her oddly.

''Are you lost'' he asked. ''Hai'' Sakura answered.

''And alone'' he asked once again looking around.

''Hai, I just want to go home'' Sakura said as he suddenly took her and led her down the street.

''I'll take you home'' he smirked as Sakura smiled. She knew Touya and her father had always told her never go with strangers but this man seemed nice..right???

''Thank you'' Sakura smiled as he suddenly pushed her in an alley and pinned her to the wall kissing her neck and making Sakura scream.

''Get off of me'' she yelled smacking him hard only to have him smack her harder and pin her arms.

''Let me have my play time girly, I've worked hard and deserve something'' he snapped as he unbuttoned his pants making Sakura yell out in disgust.

''No'' Sakura yelled, her eyes watering. He undid her cloak and stared down at her with a smirk.

''Hopefully you'll enjoy this, if not I sure will'' he snickered as he bent down to kiss her only to be roughly pushed against the wall. Sakura slid down the floor and turned to see the amber eyed stranger that had stood outside her house and if she guessed correctly was the same one in the bar.

''Hey you'll have your turn later'' he yelled at the attacker as he stood up and walked towards her once again only to have the stranger walk towards him and kick him straight in his stomach knocking him out quickly. Turning he stood in front of Sakura as she quickly grabbed the cloak and looked up to meet his amber eyes with that same firm face.

''Idiot'' he whispered as he walked out only to be pulled back. Turning slightly he glared down at Sakura as she stood up.

''Let go of me'' he growled taking back his hand. Sakura placed her cloak back on and stared back up at him.

''You're the guy from my house, and the inn'' she whispered as he gazed down at her.

''Yeah so'' he answered emotionless.

''Who are you, and where am I?'' Sakura whispered hating that her eyes watered. Not caring to answer her questions he turned and walked out to the street.

''I just want to go home'' Sakura whispered making him stop and turn back towards her.

''I'm afraid you can't go back home'' he whispered causing her to look up at him wide eyed.

''My name is Syaoran Li, and the land you're in is called Lian''

* * *

**Till next time**

**You know what to do R&R **

**Hope u liked **

**Life is truly a Mystery...**

**Yours Truly,**

**MyDarkMystery**


	4. The start of a journey

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own CCS. CLAMP does

_**Title:**_ Ancient Hope

_**Summary:**__In the year 1070 B.C. the half a century rule of the Lian kingdom came to an end. Darkness has corrupted light. Hope has been lost along with its rulers - the Lis. Xun Zi, murderer of the last king now rules the lands and skies as King. There is no longer light, but now in the darkest hour, there has been a shift in time and light shines again. _**AU**

**_Genre:_**Romance/Adventure/Humor

**R&R**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

**_The start of a journey.._ **

* * *

**Utada Village, Miyo's Inn**

The inn had finally quiet down. Women had left going back to their homes to continue their normal house work routine and most men had returned back to their jobs while others stayed holding their jugs of beer and rejoiced about what life had brought them.

Kiki quietly hummed her own tune while she cleaned the tables. Rubbing off every substance, she neatly placed the chairs at top of each table and carried the dirty dishes to the counter. Looking around she smiled. This place and the people were her home. Taking her mop she mopped the floor and finally left the tables and floor clean. Returning to the dishes she took a quick glance at the hooded couple in the corner.

''Kiki I want more sake'' chortled Tio lifting his jug.

''Ugh..no more drinks for you Tio'' Kiki firmly said turning her full attention on him.

Far to the corner like Kiki had seen, two hooded figures sat quietly. To be exact a male and female.

Sakura sat quietly staring down at the table not knowing what to say or do. She couldn't even think. All she could hear were the words this guy had told her.

_'''I'm afraid you can't go back home''_

Those 7 words kept ringing in her head over and over. They made her feel fear in a whole different level.

What was she going to do now ? What about her home ? Her father, Touya, Rika, Naoko, Tenchi, her friends, and school. _What about them_ her mind yelled feeling her eyes water as she curled her hand into a fist. Was she to start all over in this era, make new friends and a home. ? Smiling bitterly she bit her lip. What was the point. ? This place was going to be destroyed. She had dreamed it. Yet being destroyed in this place didn't scare her but the thought of never seeing her family or friends petrified her.

The young man in front of her only sat there watching her closely. Syaoran Li.

What was he going to do with this girl. _Nothing but leave her_ was all his mind ordered him to do. It wasn't his fault she came here in the first place. He wasn't the one who asked her to come out and interfere with his fight. This was all her fault. Yet what bugged him was how she came to own the pendant. It was lost a long time ago and yet this girl had it. How did that come to be? Was it fate that brought her out of her house and into his grasp?. All he knew was that he needed to get that pendant.

''What am I going to do?'' she finally whispered bringing him out of his own thoughts.

With his arms folded he stared at the girl. She seemed to be at least 2 years younger than him at most. She had taken the news better than he had expected. But now that she had finally popped the question, what would her reaction be when he told her he neither could nor would do anything?

''What_am_ I going to do?'' Sakura repeated looking up from the wooden table to meet his gaze.

''Nothing'' he merely said as she clenched onto her cloak tightly.

''Nothing?'' Sakura questioned, blinking back tears. He didn't care what happened to her. Why would he? To him, she was merely a stranger. He was going to leave her here alone even though she risked her life and helped him. Why did she even help him? What had possessed her body to risk its life for this heartless jerk? This was his entire fault for showing up in the first place and bringing that monster with him. Anger slowly boiled up while he continued talking.

''Be happy you're alive, if I wouldn't have been there that sorry excuse for a monster would have killed you'' Li said emotionlessly.

''Nothing'' she whispered again looking down. This couldn't end like this. It just couldn't.

''Just start over'' Li said as she banged her small fist on the wooded stable. That did it.

''Start over'' Sakura yelled getting some attention but ignored it and glared at the young man in front of her.

''You're expecting me to start over'' she cried, tears threatening to fall. He did nothing but stare at her without remorse.

''This isn't my home, I can't just start over'' Sakura said holding in her tears but failed horribly as they came down.

''There's nothing I can do'' he said.

''Like hell, you opened that portal so open it again. I helped you how can you just do nothing'' she yelled as he now banged his fist causing her to jump and meet his dark gaze.

''Watch your tongue'' he hissed turning around, making the unwanted attention leave them quickly.

''I didn't open that portal girl and you didn't help, you just interfered'' he said turning back to her. Sakura did nothing but stare at him.

''Then who did'' she whispered, ignoring the last part.

''You wouldn't understand'' he simply said closing his eyes.

''I can try'' she said wiping her tears.

''I don't have time for this'' he sighed.

''You can't just leave me here'' she said as he opened his eyes and stared at her annoyed.

''Tch...your nothing to me''

She knew she had to think of something fast. If this guy left, she was sure she was never going to go home again. She was left with two options. One stay here and start over. She would have to forget about her old life and start a new one. Second she would have to take her chances with this stranger and hope for the best. But hadn't she learned her lesson with the last stranger she encountered??

''Well it's about time I leave'' Li said getting up.

''Take me with you'' Sakura suddenly blurted out. Yeah that didn't take too long to choose.

''Nani'' Li said looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

''Take me with you'' Sakura said once more standing up.

''No'' Li replied coldly. Sakura growled, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

''Yes'' Sakura persisted as he glared at her and walked away.

''Oh no you don't'' Sakura said as she ran in front of him.

''Move''

''No, there's a chance for me to go back home. I can feel it. Even if you continue to say no and leave I'll find a way to follow you, if you think I'm weak or unworthy then I'll prove you wrong, you cant stop me'' Sakura said. Li looked into her emerald eyes and saw nothing but determination and not a sign of hesitation.

Rolling his eyes he pushed her aside.

''Wait'' Sakura said watching him walk away.

''Why should I''

''Because I'm sure you're not going to leave... at least not without this'' Sakura replied making him stop as she stared down at her necklace.

''I can easily kill you right now''

"I'd like to see you try, I have to find a way back home'' she said as she looking up see him watching her from the side of his shoulder. It was as if their eyes were battling for the outcome.

''I leave at sunrise, not a minute late'' Li said walking out and making Sakura sigh in relief.

''Arigato'' Sakura smiled.

''Quite a fellow you have there'' came a voice from behind making Sakura turn to meet Kiki smiling only a few steps away from her holding a tray and a couple of dishes.

''We're not an item'' Sakura replied uneasily seeing the sparkle of mischievous in her blue eyes.

Kiki couldn't help but laugh as she saw the panicked look that striked Sakura's face.

''I'm just kidding'' Kiki winked noticing the young girl visibly relax.

''So you're travelling with him'' she asked as Sakura forced a smiled.

''You could say that'' she muttered.

Frowning Kiki noticed the girl was uneasy once again, placing the tray down she walked up to her. Grabbing Sakuras shoulder and her attention; Kiki smiled. The girl was going through some trouble she could see it in her eyes.

''Don't worry I'm sure everything will be fine'' Kiki said warmly as Sakura's eyes softened. Some how her words meant alot more than she could ever imagine.

''Hai'' Sakura smiled. She felt she could trust Kiki her first friend here...

''Now what are you doing tonight'' Kiki asked turning and taking the tray.

''Hoe''

''Are you busy?'' Kiki asked holding the tray with one hand and holding her hip with the other.

''Oh... no'' Sakura replied as Kiki smiled.

''Good we're going to have fun tonight'' Kiki winked.

''Hoeee''

''You'll see'' she giggled.

**Later**

The sun had slowly set marking yet again the end of other busy day. Men returned to their families where everyone shared stories of how work was or how they finally completed a recipe or how unfair school was while others came home to an empty house or no house at all. Some just tiredly slept awaiting another day to come. The village was at peace and quiet.

But in Miyo's Inn it was everything _but_ quiet.

Once again the inn was busy as usual.

Music and laughter filled the air. Music was played to its top volume as women danced to the music beats and gossiped about their day while the men played their music instruments and card games or gambled on who could finish their jugs first.

Some where in the crowd a certain auburn haired girl made her way to the counter.

''This place sure gets busy'' Sakura laughed reaching the counter and placing a tray of empty jugs making Kiki laugh. Sakura no longer wore her dirty pjs. Her skin was now clean and her hair was let down. Kiki had given her new cloths that matched her cloak and water for her to bathe. She had a beautiful well made white blouse. It had pink piece that came around her shoulder connecting to a round blue bead around her chest; with a 2 inch white and pink arm sleeves with yellow thread that outlined the upper piece, the rest of the shirt was white and hugged her stomach perfectly only showing a bit of her belly button. Her pants were also white with a pink belt outlined in yellow holding them up; they were a little fluffy but still showed her figure fine. And to match the outfit she wore white round sandals.

**(A/N:In case anyone is confused with Sakuras outfit; I was trying to describe it as the white outfit she uses in Tsubasa series)**

''It's always like this after the day ends, so I never have to worry about losing the inn'' Kiki winked filling the jugs once again.

''I bet you don't, look at this place it's filled with so much life'' Sakura laughed watching two men drinking down their beers.

''Yeah this place is my home. I just wish there were more places like this'' Kiki said as she watched her eyes saddened.

''Kiki'' Sakura called worriedly as Kiki smiled at her.

''Don't worry I'm fine doll face'' Kiki said trying to act normal but the sadness in her eyes told Sakura something else.

''But-''

''Here go bring these to table 3'' Kiki said handing her the tray. Taking it slowly Sakura walked away wondering what Kiki meant.

''I wish she would have chosen a better time to come around'' Kiki muttered as she dried a plate and placed it down only to have it fall and shatter across the floor.

Getting some attention Kiki smiled and waved them off as she sighed and picked up the pieces.

''It's an omen'' muttered a drunk old man as he drank the last of his sake before knocking out on the counter.

''Of what'' Kiki whispered as she stood up and looked towards Sakura's direction while she laughed.

''Noooo keep your tip its fine'' Sakura laughed as Tio drank a gulp of his jug and waved his wobbly finger at her. His round cheeks were rosy and flushed as he opened his eyes showing off his grey blue pools and scratched his gray beard, the funny thing was that he was bald yet still had a gray beard. He was drunk yet again.

''Beautiful girls like you and Kiki need all the help and protection you can get'' he laughed as she giggled along with him. Sakura had learned that Tio was the sweetest old man she had ever met. Sure he had drinking problems but he wouldn't hurt a fly. She felt guilty thinking he would hurt Kiki earlier this day, now she knew he would never hurt a woman. He believed all women should be treasured and protected.

''You see back in my day we would never let our women be alone, that's why I'm here everyday to protect Kiki from bad men, once when I was young...'' Tio continued as Sakura smiled warmly and listened to his story. This was truly a beautiful place. How could anyone want to destroy a place like this?

Suddenly Sakura felt everything freeze around her as her eyes widened. She felt the sudden vibration in the air. Something evil was coming...

**The forbidden Forest, Iris River**

A small camping ground was set up nicely as the river ran down softly. The cracks of fire smoked the air and cooked the raw fish that was tied around a wooden stick. Lying on the grass was a dark green cloak and a couple of small blades.

Standing only a few feet away was a young man in a low stance holding his sword tightly.

Sweat dripped from his chestnut hair as his amber eyes were furrowed together completely focused on his task. Bringing down his sword he made three quick swifts and only received the sharp air action he got as he brought his sword down numerous times.

Breathing in heavily he returned back to a normal stance and whipped off the sweat from his face and dirt from his black shirt. He wore a sleeve less black shirt with matching black gloves and a black belt that was wrapped around his gray pants. To match everything else he wore black shoes.

Taking in a deep breath he turned around and walked to the river to wash his face and sat next to the fire with his sword right next to him. ''_A true warrior is never without his weapon, he is always prepared for the something or the nothing''_. A wise man once told him that.

Grabbing his now cooked dinner he began to eat silently with only his thoughts to entertain him.

Why had he agreed to bring that girl with him. He should have never agreed to it. She was sure to bring him more problems, and with the problems in life he had right now, he didn't need any more. Sighing he threw the remainder of the fish in the fire and sat there.

Something about her. She knew he could easily kill her without wasting his breath and yet she still had enough courage to want to travel with him. She didn't fear death well at least the thought of it. She was determined to find her way home even if it meant risking her life and that was something no one could take away from her.

Maybe that's why he agreed. But then again he had to get the pendant some how right. Even if it meant deceiving her for a while and finding the perfect time to strike and take what he wanted. Glaring at the fire he brought his sword closer. He would get the pendant; no matter what he had to do he would get it.

A gust of wind surprisingly came smothering the flames and leaving him in the night. Feeling the familiar dark aura's he stood and turned towards the village direction.

''Shit''

**Utada Village, Miyos Inn**

Sakura felt the uneasy feeling get stronger and stronger as she made her way to the counter quickly.

''Kiki'' Sakura called.

''Sakura what's the matter'' Kiki asked seeing the fear in Sakura's face while she went around the counter and finally reaching Sakura.

''Something's wrong'' Sakura said taking glances around the inn. ''Did anyone do anything to you'' Kiki asked frowning as she also took quick glances.

''No''

''Did you hear anything'' Kiki asked staring at the frightened girl.

''No''

''Then how do you know'' Kiki asked confused as Sakura stopped looking around and stared at Kiki.

''I can feel it''

''You can feel it'' Kiki asked trying to understand what she was saying.

''I'm not lying'' Sakura whispered.

''Oh Sakura, everything is fine, do you need some rest'' Kiki laughed.

''No, something is really wrong I can feel it.'' Sakura replied as Kiki grinned.

''Maybe Tio is finally right, I shouldn't work you too hard'' Kiki winked scratching her blonde curls.

''Kiki, listen to me'' Sakura snapped grasping her shoulders.

''Something is wrong we have to leave'' she said firmly making Kiki frown.

''Sakura what-'' Kiki began to say only to get interrupted as a man came smashing through the window. Women screamed in shock and everyone froze stopping the music as the man landed on the floor taking a couple of rolls before stopping completely.

''They're here'' Sakura whispered.

Kiki looked at Sakura shocked but quickly recovered and ran to the man who was bleeding in the middle of the floor.

''Who did this to you'' Kiki asked lifting the man's head as he flinched in pain.

''Them...run'' he whispered before falling unconscious.

Growls and screams erupted and everyone could only stare out of the broken window as creatures from the Forbidden Forest terrorized the village. Women and children ran as fires erupted and explosions sent debris flying everywhere. Men bravely fought back giving their families time to run.

''Oh my god they're going to kills us'' a woman yelled creating a riot as the inn lost control of all sense and everyone began to yell and push trying to make their way to the door.

''Everyone calm down'' Kiki yelled trying to calm them while still holding the man.

''Kiki'' Sakura yelled while being pushed towards the exit door and trying to make her way back.

''Sakura'' Kiki yelled.

Suddenly a huge explosion sent everyone crashing down on the floor or the walls. Smoke surrounded the exist as roof pieces fell slightly. People were unconscious while others crawled back and huddled themselves against the walls.

Everything went quiet. Only the sounds of ash were heard as a low growl was omitted. Women buried their heads in their husband's chest as others only stared wide eyed at the three dark shadows that were reflected in the smoke.

The first one that came out seemed to be the leader of the three. It was around 7 feet tall and skinny. His skin was a dark brown with long broom like white hair and pointy ears. He had normal eyes but his pupils were black and larger than usual. His mouth was rather large and bitterly smiled showing yellow teeth that were sharp and rotting. He wore ripped pieces of black clothing covering his upper body and button section. He had long sharp nails that gripped onto his wooden spear.

The other two were his minions. Both of them three times the size of their leader. Their skin was a dark green almost fish like skin. They looked almost in a trance standing there with their dull white eyes and slumped shoulders. Brown cloths covered their bodies as they stood next to their leader holding 4 feet axes.

Taking in a deep breath he smiled licking his lips, making everyone quiver. She was here.

His eyes darted around the inn stopping on a beautiful young woman with golden curls. His eyes feasted on her small figure as she dug her nails into the man she was holding tightly.

In the corner of the room Sakura opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly she pushed a piece of wood off of her. Everything was a blur as she softly touched her forehead and found a small cut. She had taken a long back fall and crashed against some tables. Looking around her she noticed that mostly everyone was trying to squirm their way far to the corners while keeping their sights on one thing.

Following their gaze immediately her eyes widened as she saw two figures that were in the middle of the room.

_Kiki_

The leader lifted his finger and pointed at her as her eyes widened and she wrestled herself to a standing position. Leaving the man laying there she reluctantly walked towards the creature making everyone gasp at her actions.

Sakura covered her mouth not wanting to know what he would do to her. She had to do something.

Finally meeting him the creature smirked and took in her scent.

_"Þat þykkir mér vel fólgit."(_Her scent is all over you) he shrilled making her cringe as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look into his eyes.

''Let her go'' Tio suddenly yelled standing up and jolting towards them lifting his piece of wood ready to attack, only to have one of the minions grab his neck viciously and hold him midair.

''Any one else'' Kiki whispered as she turned and stared around.

''Kiki'' Tio gasped holding onto the creatures arms to support himself.

Kiki''s eyes were dull. Her eyes were no longer filled with life but blank as if she was in a trance.

''My name is Tacpac'' she spoke ignoring Tio as she and the leader Tacpac walked closer to the people.

''What do you want here'' Tio grunted as the Tacpac turned to him with a malignant grin and turned to Kiki.

''An aura calls to the forest, so cunning it can't be ignored'' Kiki whispered as she stood facing everyone.

Sakura began to shake. Part of her knew where this was going. Part of her wished she was thinking wrong. That they weren't here for her. But part of her cried in denial knowing they were here for her.

''A girl to be precise'' she murmured finally meeting Sakura's gaze.

Tacpac smirked. He's found what he had come for.

''You'' Kiki pointing Sakura out as everyone gave her side-glances. Many pitied her for her situation while others prayed they would take her and leave the village.

''Stand''

Tio slowly turned towards her seeing her small figure shaking. Her head was low covering her eyes as she held onto her legs. Narrowing his eyes his grip tightened on the minion's arm.

''Sakura''

Sakura felt her world swirl. Was this possibly all a dream.? Was she slowly losing her mind.?

''Sakura''

Why was this happening to her.? She could feel all the negative feelings darting towards her.

''Sakura'' Kiki snapped.

''Get up''

''Shut up you demon from hell'' Tio snapped getting everyone's attention. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked up and stared at the older man.

''What did you say'' Kiki sniggered as Tacpac narrowed his eyes.

''You aren't taking the girl, ill die before you do'' He whispered. ''I'll never forgive you for controlling Kiki's body, but if you think I'm going to let you get away get away with this crime you are mistaken.''

Tacpac bursted out laughing.

''There's nothing you can do old man''

"Oh, really?" Tio yelled as a sai sword slid down from his sleeve and stabbed the minion's neck releasing him quick.

Landing gracefully he lurched himself towards Tacpac; aiming for his throat.

Sakura saw the creatures movement and yelled knowing it was to late. ''Nooooo'' a wide jet stream of blood filled the air. Tio fill fell in almost slow motion to the ground and landed with a thump.

Tacpac's laugh echoed around the room as his nail length shortened back down. Kiki slowly blinked regaining her senses as she looked around. Instantly she saw Tio only a few feet away from.

''Tio'' she let out a scream running to the old man.

_"Hvaðan af hefir hafizt sú íþrótt, er þér kallið skáldskap''_(So the girl regained consciousness eh, no matter I don't need her no more) Tacpac chuckled looking at Sakura.

Sakura choked out a sob watching Kiki cry, trying to stop the blood that poured out of Tio's wound. Everyone had watched and silently cried.

''T-io'' Sakura chocked out feeling her tears fall.

''_at vér köllum þat mál eða'' _(stupid old man should have stayed still) Tacpac continued to laugh causing Sakura to clench her fist. It was like she understood what he had said but she hadn't. This was unforgivable. His laugh was the only thing she heard.

''You monster'' Sakura yelled taking a piece of wood and running towards him but before she could get to him she crashed against something hard and fell to the ground.

Looking up she saw the same familiar green cloak.

''Idiot'' Li whispered grasping his sword. ''Don't let emotions get the better of you in these situations''.

''Li'' Sakura sobbed trying to stop crying.

''Shut up'' he replied looking at the fallen old man and back at Tacpac.

''Tch''

''_týnast þat griðamark ok sköpuðu Li Syaoran''_(Why if it isn't the fearsome Li Syaoran) Tacpac narrowed his eyes wiggling his fingers as his minions stepped in front of him for protection.

''_lögðu meðr friðstefnu''(Puppeteer huh, pathetic) _Li grinned getting in a stance.

''_heim at kenna mönnum!''(I'll have the chance to kil__l__ you and take the girl now!) _Tacpac chuckled.

''spýttu í hráka sínum''(Don't get too cocky now) Li smirked making Tacpac let out a growl motioning his minions to rush towards him.

The first one swung a long heavy stroke that Li easily dodged. A puppetry rarely fought in an actual fight. He would use his minions to do all his dirty work, usually controlled by string or magic. A minion was hard to kill; fire or light elements could do the trick or getting rid of the master/controller.

Catching the axe like nothing, Li simple threw him aside making another hole in the inn.

Tacpac quickly motioned his other minion only to have Li appear in front of him. Looking down shocked he hurried his minion to attack only to have Li smirk and flash-step back in front of Sakura.

Tacpac's eyes widened as he saw his minion attack towards his direction, motioning him to quickly stop he was too late causing Sakura to close her eyes only to hear the distasteful noise of skin being torn and blood gush to the floor followed by his fall.

''A good technique but a stupid user.''

''Sakura'' Kiki cried as she ran to Kiki who was adding more pressure to his wound. ''It won't stop'' she cried.

Tio's face had already paled from the blood loose.

''Li'' she whispered as he walked towards her.

''Help him please'' Sakura cried. Li studied her face and said nothing as he leaned down pushing their hands away. Shutting his eyes he touched the wound and a green aura a raised and slowly closed the wound. That was how Sakura figured he was the one who treated her leg wound.

Everyone stared at the young man in awe. Kiki covered her mouth trying to prevent herself from crying as she watched Tio's face color return.

''He's a brave man'' Li whispered removing his hand and putting his hood on. ''He should be fine in a day or two.''

''Thank you so much'' Kiki yelled hugging Tio tightly.

''Arigato'' Sakura whispered sitting down relieved as she watched Kiki cry. Happy tears.

Ignoring her he stood up.

''We're leaving now'' he said walking towards the exit.

''But what about them, they're in danger'' Sakura quickly said standing up.

Li looked around and saw everyone tremble as he gazed at them. They were all the same. They all had the same look in their eyes.

''They will continue being in danger if you stay here. They came for you because your aura calls them.''

''Oh'' she answered not understanding what he was telling her, but feeling that if she left she would be doing them a favor.

Turning to Kiki she forced a smile.

''I guess this is-'' she said wanting to say goodbye but Kiki stopped her.

''Not goodbye but a see you later'' she answered smiling making Sakura smile for real and hug her tightly.

''Take care of Tio'' she whispered making Kiki grin.

''Take care of yourself, there's something special about you, I know it. You will help us in many ways. I can feel it'' Kiki whispered in her ear as Sakura backed away not knowing what to say.

''Hai'' she nodded still confused.

''What about the other monsters'' a man blurted out as Kiki glared at him.

''Leave them to this idiot'' Li smirked.

''eh what-''

''Lets go'' Li said grabbing Sakura's hand and running out as she continued looking back until she couldn't see Kiki's face anymore.

Houses were on fire as men worked together to shut them off. People lay on the ground injured as the women worked on the wounds quickly.

Oddly to Sakura no monsters were on sight. But suddenly she looked at Li's back she smiled. He was the reason there weren't any around.

''Thank you for coming back and helping them'' she whispered as he grunted.

''Whatever''

''Shouldn't we help with the fires?'' she asked as they ran faster.

''Let them continue working as a village''

''Hai'' she answered amazed at how good they were working. Maybe this would help them out a bit. Give them a caution of the danger around them. Her thoughts drifted back to Kiki's words.

''_Take care of yourself, there's something special about you, I know it. You will help us in many ways. I can feel it''_

''What did she mean'' she asked herself as she followed Li and noticed they were running towards the forest.

''I have a feeling you like going to where the danger is at don't you'' Sakura gulped as she tightened her hand on his hoping he wouldn't notice. Feeling her action he let go of her hand as they both ran in feeling the change in aura.

Dodging trees and branches she followed. Good thing she was in shape or she doubted he would wait for her.

Keeping her eyes on his back she continued to run almost like if they were running up a hill. Suddenly growls erupted from all directions.

''Li'' Sakura called out but he only kept running as the sounds got closer. She remembered he had told her something attracted these monsters towards her.

''Li'' she yelled impatiently.

''Li they're here'' she yelled as he suddenly disappeared making her stop in shock.

''You can't be serious'' she whispered hearing the growls circle her.

Looking around her frantically she took small steps back cursing Li in her mind. Bumping into something solid her eyes widened fearing what it could be. Using her fingers tips she traced the texture. Wood.

Leaning back on the tree she quickly tried to think of a plan. Not noticing the shadows getting closer five creatures jumped out towards her. Letting out a shriek she closed her eyes and awaited her death but opened them to find Li slicing them midair as he landed in front of her putting his sword in his cloak.

''You used me as bait'' she bit out glaring at him.

''Yeah so''

''BAKA''

''Whatever''

Taking her shoulders he made her squeak in surprise.

''What-''

''Shut up'' he snapped. Closing his eyes he concentrated and let out a little of his aura. She stared in awe as she saw green light make its way around her body and finally noticed the bright pink light that came out of her body. Slowly his light started balancing her aura until it became lighter and lighter reaching the size of a thread.

''There'' he said letting her go as he turned around and started walking.

''There? What was that all about?'' Sakura asked still amazed by his small action.

''Shut up'' he groaned as she trailed after him.

'' You're one of those types of quiet-full of himself-keeping secrets to himself-full of surprise guys aren't you?'' she asked putting on her hood.

''Think what you want''

''But using me as bait, now that is just plain mean''

''Whatever''

''Why do I have a feeling I should have stayed back there?''

''What?''

''Nothing'' she answered nervously as they continued walking deeper into the forest and away from the village. But Sakura couldn't help but smile, she had a feeling she would be seeing Kiki and her friends again one day.

Now their journey began.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody. Long time no see 'nervously giggling'. Well where to begin, firstly I'm so so so sorry for the long delay. A lot of things came up like school and of course my journey to find the perfect beta (which I did 'squeals'). 'Cough' back to the explanation, school has been a pain. I'm currently almost failing math. Eh don't get me started but it will go up, it's the only class im doing poorly in. I almost did decide to just discontinue the story :/, but I changed my mind last minute. There's no way I am going to stop. My mom has also been pressuring me to look at colleges and universities already . . omg im getting old. Well either ways with the story it will be completed no matter what. Now that I found my beta things should be running smoothly; hopefully. I have the story outline set up; all I need it to start typing and letting it all out. Well hopefully I can update soon. (yikes!)Finals are next week, wish me luck. Maybe ill get a chapter in next week MAYBE. Well til next time; and sorry once again.**

**Special thanks to Dot**

**_ily :)_**

**_Do an author a favor_**

**_R&R_**

**Life is truly a mystery...**

**Yours truly,**

**MyDarkMystery**


End file.
